1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous flow pump for transferring pieces of meat and meat emulsion or any viscose material from a feed means such as a hopper to a packaging means, and to a rotary actuator for driving the pump. The invention also relates to the combination of the flow pump and the actuator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In apparatus for automatically packaging meat products, one of the difficulties has been to provide a meat pump which can handle large pieces of meat. A further difficulty in the prior art is to provide a meat pump which will expel the meat at high pressures. Known apparatus use screws, vanes, or gears for transporting meat in a forward direction, and the size of meat chunks which can be handled by the apparatus is limited. In addition, the meat which is expelled from the apparatus is expelled at relatively low pressures.
It is a further problem in the prior art to provide a meat pump which can handle large pieces of meat and which operate on a substantially continuous basis.